


The Enlightened Self Interest Suggestion

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Romance, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Frank take a step forward in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enlightened Self Interest Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words Thursday Tropes - I got you a drawer.

"Excuse me?"

Frank's sure he's misheard Jenny at first, putting it down to a lack of sleep and a surfeit of nocturnal activities that have caused his lack of sleep. Mornings lately have not been kind to him.  When he looks at her though, really looks at her, he thinks better of it. She looks uncertain, lower lip between her teeth, eyes glancing down at the bedclothes between them. Her fingers pick at an non-existent thread on the cover as she shrugs. 

"I said you should keep some shirts here. Maybe a change of suit. You can keep them in the single closet." His gaze follows hers to the built in units taking up an entire wall of her bedroom. 

"You're giving me closet space here?" 

He's asking just to be sure because Jenny's been known to be gun shy before now; it had taken weeks for her to even admit to Abbie that they were seeing each other. Even now, alone in bed with him in her brand new apartment, he sees her bristle, can almost see her defences going up. "It's not like I have a whole lot of stuff, I moved around a lot." From foster homes to institutions to globe trotting to Tarrytown, he knows the story. "It's ok if you don't want to, I mean, it's not a big deal or anything..."

Except it is, for both of them, and he knows it. 

Which is why he silences her by placing a finger under her chin, lifting her head up so he can look into her eyes. "I think that's a great idea," he says and her smile in return is the greatest thing he's seen in months. Years maybe. "I'll bring some by after work tonight... I'll pick up takeout too, save you cooking." Because whatever he might have thought that first Thanksgiving, she's an excellent cook - he's actually been considering buying new trousers because the waistbands on most of his existing ones are getting slightly tighter. 

"It's mostly down to enlightened self interest you know," she tells him, looping her arms around his neck and lacing her fingers together. This close he can run his fingers through her hair and does so. He'd swear before witnesses that she actually purrs. 

"Oh? How'd you figure that?"

She shrugs and the sheet slips down from her chest to her waist. "All this running out the door so you can get changed and make it to the sheriff's department means we never get to find out if lazy morning sex is as good as everyone says it is." Her face is perfectly serious even as her eyes dance with mischief. "I figure we should try to find out is all."

"That a fact?" He raises one eyebrow, theatrically considers that as he eyes the clock, does some quick calculations. "Well, we don't have time for slow and lazy... how about quick and hurried? Just so we've covered all the bases."

Her smile is devilish. "I like the way you think," she tells him and shortly thereafter he's not thinking of much of anything but her. 

He's very late for work that morning. 

He doesn't actually care. 


End file.
